The Modern Pantheon
The Modern Pantheon are a set of gods widely worshipped by various peoples across the known world. The Pantheon consists of four Major gods: Yvir, Belathon, Suradan and Paramac, more commonly known as the Yellow, Blue, Green and Red Gods. The people of Pashwamanar worship an additional Major god, Shandar, the Purple God. Whilst not commonly worshipped, although often prayed against, Eldric (also known as Endric) the Black God may be counted as a Major god, depending on the region. Yvir Commonly depicted as female, Yvir is the god of the sun as well as prophecy. By extension of her rule as sun god, she is also considered the god of celestial fires such as comets and stars. By extension of her role as god of prophecy, Yvir is seen as the god of economists, meteorologists and the arts. Belathon Commonly depicted as female, Belathon is the god of the skies and of empirical knowledge. Her extended realms govern scholars, journalists, politicians and (more recently) hot air balloonists. Suradan Commonly depicted as male, Suradan is the god of soil and seas, as well as fertility and fortune. The most humble of the gods, Suradan is beloved of farmers and fishermen, who worship him for a successful harvest. He is also the patron god of traders and travellers. Paramac Commonly depicted as male, Paramac is the god of the earth (underground) and fire, as well as conflict and change. Paramac is said to have involved himself directly in numerous mortal affairs over the millenia and has more recorded and/or extant pre-Balance temples and shrines to him than any other god. For this reason, many consider him the un-official 'patron' god of humanity. Paramac is referred to as Paranac in some archaic literature. However, in the Centrelands this usage has long since been eclipsed by the modern name 'Paramac'. Paramac was once worshipped as a monotheistic deity under Red God Worship in the ancient Ankhosian Empire. Paharek/Kolarek Commonly depicted as either male, female or sexless, Paharek is the Peshwamanari god of time, space and 'transcendent' forms and thoughts. Paharek is seen by the Peshwari as a balancing, neutral force over the universe, holding it in 'balance against the tides of the physical and empirical planes'. Paharek has also been considered a god of balance and/or the circularity of time by some historical peoples. Whilst once widely worshipped across the known world, worship of this deity is now largely limited to Peshwamanar and its colonies. Whilst once worshipped in the Centrelands under the name Kolarek, the purple god has gradually diminished in importance and prestige to the point of obscurity. The attributes that Kolarek embodied were gradually incorporated into both the Yellow God, the Red God and the Black God, or disregarded entirely. It is the belief of some scholars that, owing to the transcendent nature of the Purple God, worshippers felt little connection to him nor need to worship him. The diminishing status of Kolarek in the centrelands was ironically hastened by the concept of 'equal worship' that is central to Pemblese theological teachings; as Kolarek is an inherently neutral deity and has little effect on the mortal plane he was not a god that mortals need be concerned about, unlike the other 'unpredictable' and 'dangerous' gods who became the focus of intense worship. Eldric/Endric Commonly depicted as a male or sexless, Eldric is the god of entropy and is often considered the god of "evil". Occasionally, Eldric may be referred to as "the One", in contrast to the Many as referenced in Pemblese theological teachings. Brother to Paramac and sister of Yvir, he counters his siblings' powers of life and constructive change with entropy and death. For this reason, he is prayed against by most people of the Centrelands. Nevertheless, rumours about that various cults exist in secret dedicated to his name. Naming Conventions When referring to the Major Gods, 'god' is capitalised only when using the collective phrase Major Gods or referring to the gods by colour. Idolatry The gods of the World are jealous ones. See the Trials of Paramac for further details. Category:Religion Category:Theology